Cat Noir
by May 16 writer
Summary: My Shrek AU redone with a character change.
1. Chapter 1

A book opens and on the pages a story is told. Once upon a time, there lived a lovely princess but she was stolen away as a child by a wicked witch who placed a terrible curse on her which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked up in a tower guarded by a terrifying dragon. Many brave knights tried to free her from this dreadful prison but none provailed. As the years went by the lovely little girl grew into beautiful young woman and everyday she waited in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's kiss.

"Yeah! Like that's ever gonna happen!" Someone said closing the book. "What a load of-"

Also living in this land was a creature named Adrien. He was a hybrid, half human half cat. Now before you ask no he's not the offspring of a human and a cat. Years ago a group of humans messed around with gypsy magic causing them to merge with animals creating a new species.

Anyway he was one of the very few remaining hybrids in the world mainly because humans didn't like them. They feared them, were disgusted by them, and were always sending hunting parties to kill them. Some were killed others went into hiding.

Adrien's mother had died in childbirth and his father had abandoned him when he was seven years old. He was left alone to fend for himself not receiving kindness or a friendly face anywhere he went.

He soon got used to being hated by everyone so he built a house in the middle of woods and stayed there by himself. During all that time the lonely little cat boy grew into an embittered young cat man content with being alone. He scared away anyone that came near being what everyone feared him to be.

Tonight as he sat in his house he noticed an angry mob. "Oh boy! Here we go again." He sighed. He slipped out from the back door and crept behind them. "Show time." He whispered.

"You think it's in there." One hunter asked.

"Alright let's get it!" Said another.

"Hold on! Do you know what that thing could do to you?"

"Yeah. It'll grind your bones for it's bread."

"Actually that would be giant." They heard someone laughing. To their horror it was Adrien. "What hybrids do is much worse. They make soup from your skin, shave your livers, squeeze the jellies from your eyes. Actually it's quite good on toast."

One hunter bravely raised his touch to ward. "Back! Get back beast! I warn ya!"

Adrien looked at the torch unamused then rolled his eyes as he snuffed it out. Without warning he let out a fearsome roar that left the hunters shaking in their shoes.

"This is the part where you run away." Adrien whispered. They did exactly that without looking back. "And stay out! Shesh! Read the stinkin sign people!" He noticed a wanted poster that one of them had dropped a poster. "Wanted Miraculous tale creatures. Hmmm. Weird."

...

In another part of the woods, all Miraculous tale creatures were being rounded up and evicted. Dwarves, witches, fairies, nymphs. You name it they were all arrested.

"Give me that!" A guard said taking a broom from a witch called Juleka. "Flying days are over."

"That's twenty pieces of sliver for the witch. Next!" The head guard said.

Juleka was then loaded in a crate along with Rose, a fairy. Ivan, a dwarf (Though he was bigger than he looked), Jagged stone a wolf and Kim a pig man (though he wasn't fat.) Next to the crate were two cages that held a nymph called Manon and her mother.

"This cage is too small." Manon complained.

"Please don't turn me in! I'll never be stubborn again!" A cat named Plagg begged. "I can change! Please give me another chance."

"Oh shut up!" Said the old woman about to sell him.

"Next!" An old man placed a wooden boy with glasses named Max on the stand. "What do we got?"

"A living puppet." The old man said.

"I'm not a puppet! I'm a real boy." Max said and his nose grew long.

"Take it away!"

"Father please! Don't let them do this! Help me!"

"Next! What do we got?"

"Well I've got a taliking cat." The old woman said.

"Right...well that's good for ten shillings if you can prove it." The head guard said.

"Well go on talk." But Plagg kept silent.

"Well?"

"Oh he's just nervous. Talk you bone headed dolt!" The old woman said to Plagg.

"That's it! I've heard enough. Guards."

"No! He talks he does!"

"Get her out of my sight." The guards grabbed her and pulled her away.

"No! No! I swear! He's can talk!"

Plagg couldn't resist laughing at him unintentionally revealing his ability to speak.

"Uh-oh!"

"He can talk." One guard called.

"Size him!" The captain ordered.

He ran off into the woods. In his haste to get away he unintentionally bumped into Adrien. "Don't let them get me!" He said grabbing Adrien's leg. "Please! I wanna live!"

"Get off me!" Adrien said shoving him off.

"You there!" The captain called.

"Aye." Adrien said.

"Step aside! We're here for the cat."

"Why?"

"To arrest him."

"For what?"

"He talks, he's a miraculous tale creature. A freak of nature like you."

"Well that was rude." Adrien approached them. The guards shook when they noticed how strong he looked.

"I demand that you move aside or I will have to use force."

"Oh really? You and what army?"

The captain turned around to see that his men had run off. The captain then became scared and ran away.

"Thanks." Plagg said.

"Whatever." Adrien said walking away. But Plagg followed him.

"Man! It's good to be free."

"Now why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends?"

"But I don't have any friends."

"Too bad so sad. Now shoo!" But Plagg just kept on following him. "Why are you following me?"

"No reason I'm just bored."

"Say what are you anyway, some type of genie?"

"No. I met him once so he grants wishes I'm way more impressionable. Plagg nice to meet you! Ooh what's this?" He said flying into Adrien's house.

"Hey don't go in there!"

"Nice place you have here. Got anything to eat? Like Camembert maybe?"

"Get out! Go on!" He grabbed Plagg. "Listen you I don't take kindly to trespassers now get out!"

"I like you kid, you've got spunk. What's your name?"

"Adrien. Now beat it!"

"Okay kid allow me to be Frank, the truth is I kind of don't have any where else to go."

"So?"

"Can I stay with you?"

"What?"

"Can I stay with you? Please."

"Of course."

"Really?"

"No!"

"Please! I don't wanna go back there you don't know what it's like to be considered a freak." Adrien looked at him with his eyebrow raised. "Well...maybe you do. But that's why we gotta stick together. You gotta let me stay! Please! Please!"

"Okay! Okay! But one night only."

"Oh thank you! So where do I sleep?"

"Outside!"

"Oh. Okay." He went outside. Adrien went in and shut the door. "Well he could use anger management."


	2. Chapter 2

That night as Adrien went to bed he heard creaking around the house.

"Plagg! I thought I told you to stay outside!" Adrien said.

"Kid I am outside."

He heard more creaking then he spotted three small kwamis. A fox, a bee, and peacock.

"Well Trixx it's a far walk from the farm but what choice do we have?" The bee one asked.

"Our new home maybe nice." The peacock one said.

"It's so dark, can you guys turn on the lights?" The fox one said.

"Trixx we're blind kwamis. All we see is darkness." The bee one said.

"Gotcha!" Adrien said grabbing them. "What are you doing in my house."

Just then a coffin with a sleeping girl in it was shoved on to the table by Ivan.

"Oh no! Dead broad off the table!"

"Where was I supposed to put her? The bed's taken."

"Huh?"

He went to his bedroom to find Jagged the wolfman in his bed wearing a nightdress.

"What?" He said.

"Alright! Get out of here! All of you! Move it!" He opened the door but was shocked to find hundreds of miraculous creatures settling on his land. "What the? Who are you people?! What are you doing here?!"

"Don't look at me kid, I didn't invite them." Plagg said.

"Well no one invited us." Max said. "We were forced to come here."

"By who?"

"Lord Theo." Kim answered. "He sighed an eviction notice. All miraculous tale creatures are removed from their homes and banished here."

"We're being persecuted." Ivan said.

"Well I'm sorry but your persecution is not my problem." Adrien said.

"Please have mercy!" Rose begged. "We can't go back!"

"Look buddy let me lay it on for you." Juleka said. "We don't want to be here but Lord Theo ruled that all miraculous tale creatures, that's us. Are to be evicted if not then we will be executed, got that? It'll be curtains us, finished, end of the line, done for, in other words we die."

"Alright fine. Who knows where this Theo lives?"

"I do!" Manon squeaked.

"Hush Manon." Her mother said.

"Does anyone else know? Anyone?"

The other creatures didn't answer.

"I know where he is." Plagg said.

"Okay, Attention all miraculous tale creatures." He said. "I'm going to talk to this guy and get you all back to wherever you came from."

They all cheered and applauded him. Adrien rolled his eyes, grabbed a lantern, and walked off into the night with Plagg leading the way.

Now Lord Theo was a powerful man however he wasn't of royal birth so how he became a ruler of kingdom is beyond me. The point is, he wanted to be king of a perfect kingdom.

"That's enough." He said. "He's ready to talk."

They had been torturing a moth kwami called Nooroo by subjecting him to fly paper.

"You're a monster!" Nooroo said.

"I'm not the monster here you are!" He said. "You and the rest of that trash poisoning my perfect world. Now tell me! Where are the others?"

"Eat me!" He spat in his face.

"I've tried to be fair with you Creatures but I'm not a patient man. Tell me! Or I'll-"

"No! Not the wings! Not my wings!"

"Alright then, who's hiding them?"

"Okay I'll tell you. Do you know the muffin man?"

"The muffin man?"

"The muffin man."

"Yes I know the muffin man, who lives on dreary lane?"

"Well she's married to the muffin man."

"The muffin man?"

"The muffin man!"

"She's married to the muffin man. I knew it!"

"My lord!" A guard said. "We found him."

"Bring him in."

Guards came in with a tiny box. They opened it and Wayzz, the wise and powerful turtle kwami of great knowledge appeared.

"Don't tell him anything!" Nooroo said. But Theo smacked him with a fly swatter.

"Wayzz oh wise and small." Theo said. "Is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?"

"Well technically you're not a king." Wayzz answered.

"Uh Gorilla?" The Gorilla squashed a cockroach. "You were saying?"

"What I mean is you're not a king yet. To become one, you must marry a princess." He said. "So far they are three unmarried princesses in the land. The first is a young servant who cooks and cleans for her evil stepsisters but she's confident, a great friend, and love sushi and hot tubbing anytime. Her name is Alya."

An image of a girl in a gown in slippers

"I like the dress and I could always use another servant." Theo said.

"The second is a shy but sweet princess who lives with seven dwarfs or at least she did until her jealous stepmother poisoned her but just kiss her dead frozen lips and she'll be awkwaned. She is called Mylene."

The image of Alya changed to a girl sleeping in a coffin.

"Hmm sounds promising."

"And the last is a princess of great beauty and compassion yet headstrong locked away in a tower guarded by a kwami who can turn into a dragon. She loves piña caladas and getting caught in the rain. Princess Marinette."

The image of Mylene changed to an image of a sad girl looking out the window of a tower.

"Now that one is queen material. I choose Princess Marinette."

"Then I probably should mention the little thing that happens at night."

"She's perfect!"

"Yes but after sunset-"

"Silence! I shall marry this ravishing beauty and finally be king."

"But my lord there's a lot more to the princess than what you think you see-"

"I thought I told you to be quiet! Now to find some fool who will bring her to me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are." Plagg said pointing to the castle.

"Pretty big." Adrien said. They saw a guy up front at the entrance. "Hey you."

"Ahh! Monster!" He shouted as he ran away.

"Wait! I'm not gonna eat you." He ran smack into the the wall. "Ooo."

"Why?! Why?!" Whyyyyy?!" He said crawling away.

"Well he wasn't much help." Adrien sighed. They heard trumpets going off, followed it into a courtyard. There was an audience gathered around watching a group of guards.

"And the winner of this tournament will have the honor, no the privalage of rescuing the fair Princess Marinette." Theo announced. "Let the tournament beguin."

Adrien entered the yard, all eyes were on him. They were all looking at him amazed, confused, or weirded out.

"What is that?!" Theo asked disgusted. "Ugh! It's hideous."

"Oh that's not very nice." Adrien said looking at Plagg. "It's just a cat."

"Indeed." He said. "Knights! New plan! The one who kills that thing! Will be named champion!"

"What?! Oh come on." The Knights surrounded him with their weapons pointed. Adrien sighed. "Alright then. If that's the way you want it."

He got into a crouched position, bared his teeth, and brought out his claws. Before anyone could blink he pounced starting one nasty cat fight which then led to a wrestling match. The crowd cheered with excitement.

"The chair! Give him the chair!" An old woman cheered.

They cheered even louder when Adrien hit one of them over the head with a chair. Plagg knocked out one of them with one kick. Soon they were all defeated.

"Thank you very much." Adrien said. "I'm here til Thursday."

Theo thought for a moment. This kid was strong, brave, and scary perfect for retrieving his princess. "Congratulations cat! You have been chosen to go on a quest."

"Quest? Look buddy! I'm here on business to get back my land."

"You're land?"

"Yes where you dumped those miraculous creatures!"

"Hmm...Alright I'll make you a deal. Go on this quest for me and I'll give you back your land."

"What kind of quest?"

...

"So we're gonna go to a tower, fight a dragon, and rescue a princess." Plagg said.

"Yep."

"Sounds like too much work if you ask me. You know what I don't get is why he'd pick you."

"He said I was big, tough, and scary. Perfect for the job."

"You don't say." He said sarcastically. "Hey you got any Camembert on you, I'm starving."

"You just at a cheese wheel three hours ago."

"Yeah but I need more. Look at me I'm wasting away to nothing."

"Why me? Why me? Why God?"

"You know it's not always you. I have wants and needs too."

"Oh boy. This is going to be a long trip." The two of them traveled for days, resting at night and walking on and on.

"Oh hey look! See the cute bunny." Plagg said.

"Aye, he looks delicious." Adrien said.

"Ahh! Monster!" The rabbit said running away.

"You eat rabbits?" Plagg asked.

"Yes. They're terrific in pies. I eat mice, birds, frogs, sheep, squirrels, and fish."

"I think I'll stick with Camembert if we even find any. Ugh! If I starve to death it's your fault."

Eventually they arrived at the dark castle which was surrounded by hot boiling lava. There was a bridge that hung over the lava and led to the castle.

"Uh Adrien."

"Yeah."

"Um can we try going around to the back door."

"Plagg there is no back door."

"Well we don't know til we try."

"You can't tell me you're afraid heights."

"No I'm just a little uncomfortable crossing a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava."

"Look I'm right here. Just don't look down."

"Okay." They walked across the bridge. Plagg kept looking up until he accidentally looked down. "Adrien! I'm looking down! Ahh! I want off."

"But you're already halfway there."

"But it's safe back there."

"Oh I don't have time for this!" He shook the bridge.

"Ahh! Don't do that!"

"Oh I'm sorry don't do what?" He said innocently. "This?" He shook it again.

"Yes! That!"

"Yes? Do it? Okay."

"No! Adrien!" He shook the bridge. Plagg backed away in fear. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna...Die?" He had backed up all the way to the other side.

"That'll do Plagg. That'll do."

"Cool. So where is this fire breathing pain in the neck?"

"Inside waiting for us to rescue her." Adrien joked.

"I was talking about the dragon."


	4. Chapter 4

The castle was cold, dark, and dusty. Skeletons and corpses were scattered across the floors.

"Creepy! Why couldn't the princess be kept in a medow somewhere?" Plagg asked.

"Hey this will come in handy." Adrien found some armor. He put the helmet on his head. "Okay now you wait here."

"By myself?"

"Unless you'd rather slay a dragon?"

"No I'm good."

Adrien went to look around, at first all he found was the same thing as before. Dust and dead bodies, then he spotted a tower.

"So she's up there. But where's the-"

"DRAGON!" Plagg shouted. Suddenly the ground shook and out of no where a big, red, and spotted dragon hit Adrien with it's tail sending him flying into the tower window waking the princess.

The dragon chased Plagg around the castle until it had him cornered.

"No! Oh no! No!" Plagg shouted.

The dragon roared in his face.

"Oh what large teeth you have...I...I mean white sparkling teeth." The kwami said desperately trying to think of something to save himself. "You probably hear this from all your food but you must bleach or something because you've got one dazzling smile. And you know what else? You're a...you're a."

The dragon smiled at him and began to shrink until she turned into a cute ladybug kwami."

"You're a kwami?" He said.

"Yes." She said in a squeaky voice.

"You're a girl kwami? Oh! sure, I mean of course you're a girl kwami. Because you're just wreaking of feminine and beauty. What's the matter with you? You got something in your eye?"

She nuzzled him, he pulled away. "Whoa! Now! Um...you know I should probably go look for my friend now...heh...heh...Adrien!"

She turned back into a dragon and carried him off.

"Ahh! No! Wait! Stop! Adrien! Help!" Plagg shouted as he was carried away. Back in the tower Adrien woke from his fall and tried to figure out what he was doing before.

Marinette who was thrilled that a knight finally made it this far, quickly made herself presentable, and pretended to be asleep. Adrien looked over at her. She had dark-blue hair that was tied into a ponytail and wore a long, light pink dress, with long white sleeves and white trim on the edges of the dress. Her skin was radiantly white except for her cheeks and lips which were Rose red.

Adrien wouldn't admit it, but she sure was beautiful. No wonder some of these Knights risked their tails for her. He then remembered the objective and approached her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Wake up!"

"What?!" She said.

"Are you Princess Marinette?"

"I am. Awaiting a brave knight to rescue me."

"Oh that's nice. Now let's go!"

"But wait! Sir knight! This be our first meeting. Should it not be romantic?"

"Yeah, sorry lady. So where's the door?"

"There is no door."

"What do you mean there's no door?"

"Why do you think I've never left this place? There's no way out."

He looked around then an idea came into his head. "There's a window." He pulled her close to him.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Hold on tight." He grabbed the chain of a chandelier outside and swung down from the tower. Then he grabbed her hand and took off running.

"Slow down!" Marinette said. "I'm in heels!"

"Sorry!"

"Um you know we could take a moment to get to know each other."

"Not now."

"Then can I at least know the name of my rescuer?"

"Um...Adrien."

"Sir Adrien." She pulled a hankerchief from her sleeve. "I pray you take this favor as a token of my appreciation."

"Thanks." He took it from her and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Eww." Marinette mumbled. Then the ground shook. "You didn't slay the dragon?"

"It's on my to do list!"

"But you're supposed to try to kill the giant first. That's what all the other Knights did."

"Yeah right before they burst into flames! Now where does this dragon reside?"

"Tikki is just down the hall I guess."

"Great!"

"Where are you going? The exit's over there."

"I believe your giant has kidnapped my cat."

"Your cat?"

"Long story."

"What kind of knight are you?"

"One of kind." He went down the hall, into Tikki's room.

"Look you seem really nice." He heard a Plagg said. "But I'm not ready for a physical relationship."

"You sure are cute." Tikki said back in her kwami form. She nuzzled him again.

"Hey that is unwanted physical contact! Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Giving you a kiss."

"Eww! Back off toots! I'm not that kind of cat."

"Psst! Plagg!" Adrien whispered.

"Adrien! Am I glad to see you!"

"Oh no!" Adrien said. He grabbed Plagg and quickly ran as Tikki turned into a dragon again and chased them. During their escape they pulled Marinette along.

"Hi Princess!" Plagg said.

"It talks!" She said.

"Yeah! It's getting him to shut up that's the trick!" Adrien said. The three of them slid down a pole but one part of it hit Adrien in the soft spot. "Owwww!"

Tikki chased them all around the castle, unknowingly getting her foot caught in a nearby chain. Adrien noticed this and got an idea. "Okay you two! Head for the exit! I'll take care of her!"

He grabbed a sword from one of the dead Knights and stuck it between the chains, then he joined the other two as they ran across the bridge. Tikki was right behind them before she could get too close the chain got hooked on the sword and she was stuck. All she could do was watch the three of them escape.


	5. Chapter 5

"You did it!" Marinette cheered. "You rescued me! Oh thank you, thank you. Thank you! I am eternally in your dept sir knight."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Plagg said.

"And same to you noble steed."

"Hear that kid? The pretty lady says I'm a noble steed."

Adrien rolled his eyes.

"You may remove your helmet good sir." Marinette said.

"Um no."

"Why not?"

"Because I...I have helmet hair."

"I wish to see my knight's face."

"Oh no you wouldn't believe me."

"Then how will you kiss me?"

"Kiss you?!" His face turned bright red. "You? Me? Kiss? That wasn't in the job description."

"Hey maybe it's a perk." Plagg said nudging him.

"No it's true love." Marinette corrected. "A princess is locked in a tower until a brave knight comes to rescue her and they share true love's first kiss."

"With Adrien?" Plagg said. "Wait a minute, you think the kid is your true love?"

"Well yes."

The cat and knight looked at each other then burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Let's just say I'm not your type." Adrien chuckled.

"Of course you are you're my rescuer. Now remove your helmet."

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Just take off the helmet."

"I'm not going to."

"Take it off!"

"No!"

"NOW!"

"OKAY! easy, as you command princess."

He removed his helmet, her face fell when she saw that her knight was hardly human at all. He was young and handsome she had to admit to herself but not the prince she had been told she was to marry.

"Oh...Um..you're a cat...Well a cat like thing." She said disappointed.

"You were expecting Prince Charming?"

"Well he wasn't Prince Charming but yes actually. Oh no...no. You're not supposed to be this."

"Princess I was sent to rescue by Lord Theo, he wants to marry you not me."

"Then why didn't he come rescue me?"

"How should I know?"

"Look I really appreciate you helping me escape and all really I do. But I have to be rescued by my true love not by some half human creature and his pet."

"Well so much for noble steed." Plagg mumbled.

"Look Princess you're not making my job any easier." Adrien said.

"Well I'm sorry but you're job is not my problem." Marinette said turning to her heels.

"Hmm seem familiar Adrien?" Plagg asked.

"Shut up."

"You can tell Lord Theo that if he wants to rescue me properly." Marinette said. "I'll be waiting for him right here."

"Hey! I'm no one's messenger boy alright, I'm a delivery boy." Adrien said irritated.

"You wouldn't dare." Adrien grabbed Marinette and her over his shoulder. "Argh! Put me down!"

"You coming Plagg?" Adrien asked as he carried her away.

"Yeah I'm coming kid."

"Put me down! or you will suffer the consequences!" Marinette demanded as began beating on his back with tiny fists. "This not dignified! Put me down! Argh!"

She kicked and screamed but soon enough she gave up and just hung over his shoulder.

"Quick question your highness." Plagg said. "Say there's a woman who digs you but you don't like her that way, how do you let her down real easy so her feelings aren't hurt and you don't get burned to a crisp."

"Just tell her she's not your ture love. It maybe difficult and she might be hurt but in time she'll understand because love is- Ugh! Hey!"

Adrien snickered as he bumped her.

"Watch yourself." She warned.

"Sorry couldn't resist."

"So what's my groom to be like?" Marinette asked.

"Well let me put it to you this Princess." Adrien said. "He's rich, ugly, and scabby. Hate to tell you this but you lucked out."

"Oh brother." She said rolling her eyes. "Will you put me down already?"

"Fine."

He dropped her.

"Ow! Rude."

"Hope you can walk because we're not stopping so we shouldn't be there til tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? It'll take that long?" She looked at the sun nervously. "I can't walk all night we need to make camp."

"No way that'll take longer."

"I'm tired! I need to rest."

"Too bad."

"I need to find somewhere to camp NOW!"

Not wanting to deal with an angry woman which is far more scary than anything they might see in this forest. He found a cave somewhere for her to sleep in but she insisted on adding a door from some bark.

"Goodnight gentleman." She went inside the cave and shut the bark door.

Adrien started a fire to keep warm, Plagg used it to eat roasted Camembert which in Adrien's case was repulsive. When it got late they watched the stars and Adrien told him about the constellations and the stories about it.

"There's Jade Turtle half man half turtle." Adrien said pointing to the constellation. "And over there is Le Peon."

"I don't see anything but a bunch of little dots." Plagg said.

"You know Plagg sometimes things are not always what they seem."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it."

"Hey Adrien what are we gonna do when we get our land back?"

"Our land?"

"Yeah I live there too you know."

"Plagg as soon as I get my land back I'm kicking you out and building a wall around my land."

"A wall? You trying keep everybody out?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Are you hiding something?"

"Nevermind Plagg."

"Why don't you wanna talk about it?"

"Why do you want to talk about it?"

"Just who are trying to keep out kid? Who?"

"EVERYONE! OKAY?!" He snapped.

"Breakthrough! Now we're getting somewhere."

"Oh for the love of Pete!"

Their talk awoke Marinette, she creaked the door open to where only her eyes could be seen and she listened to them.

"What's your problem kid? Whatcha you got against the whole world?"

"Hey! I'm not the one with the problem, okay? It's the world the seems to have a problem with me! People take one look at me and they scream help! Run! A horrible destructive monster! Kill it! Before it eats me!"

Adrien sighed sadly.

"They judge me before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone."

Marinette felt sorry for the poor creature. No wonder why he was so rude when they met. Almost everyone in the world was mean to him. She knew what it was like to want to be loved and accepted by everyone but it was hard when people pretty much rejected anyone different.

"You know kid when we met." Plagg said nuzzling his leg. "I didn't think you were a horrible destructive monster."

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wayzz great and small." Theo said. "How close am I to being king of them all?"

"Well my lord Adrien has successfully rescued Princess Marinette from the dragon's keep." Wayzz answered. "She's on her way."

"Excellent! I knew that disgusting creature had to be good for something." He laughed. "Soon my perfect princess will be here and I will be king."

"With all due respect my lord, what makes you so sure she'll marry you? Suppose she falls in love with someone else?"

"What's my competition? A half human freak and a talking cat. Yeah she'll definitely fall for one of them."

"Well maybe not the cat but Adrien-"

"Don't make me laugh! A black cat hybrid and a human princess?! Together?! That's stupid! They're too different."

"Not as different as you think. It all leads back to the thing that happens to the princess at night."

"Now is not the time I have to prepare for my wedding and my coronation."

"I understand that but-"

"Enough!"

"Fine! Don't say I didn't try to warn you."

The next morning Marinette woke up just as the sun rose up. The boys were still asleep so she decided to go out to get some fresh air. She had always loved the morning, the sun, the fresh summer air, it all felt so nice and refreshing. She was so happy this morning that she began to sing, a bird tried to sing along with her but her voice so high that the bird exploded.

"Oh my!" She gasped at the feather remains. "Mother always said my singing could break glass but she never said they'd kill birds then again she never let me get that pet canary I wanted."

She looked inside the nest to see three eggs. She went back to where the cave was, started a fire, and cooked the eggs. The smell woke up Adrien and Plagg.

"Good morning. How do you like your eggs?" She asked cheerfully.

"What's all this for?" Adrien asked. "You're not trying to poison me and Plagg are you? Of course if it was just Plagg I don't blame you."

"Hey!"

"No silly." Marinette giggled. "I'm just happy and I would like to apologize for how acted. After all you did rescue me so I thank you."

"Um..okay." Adrien said.

"Also I picked some wild blackberries to eat on the trip and I made you each a daisy chain." She said. "I made yours tiny Plagg but it might look more like a collar than a chain."

"Sweet!"

Adrien looked at Plagg.

"What? I'll have you know white flowers go great with basic black."

"Here's one for you too Adrien."

"Uh...Thank you Princess but I'm not the flower type."

"Alright then. Well eat up because we have a big day ahead of us."

After they ate they continued further into the woods.

"Urp!" Adrien bleched

"Oh gross! Adrien!" Plagg said.

"Sorry but it's better out than in." Adrien said.

"But still, in front of a lady. Even I know that's wrong."

"Urp!" Marinette burped. Adrien and Plagg looked at her in surprise.

"Oh! Excuse me." She giggled.

"Whoa, she's as nasty as you are kid." Plagg said.

"Um...do you always burp Princess?" Adrien asked.

"Will you stop calling me Princess?" She asked.

"Sorry, would you prefer your highness or your majesty?"

"How about Marinette? After all that is my name."

"You want me to address you by your name?"

"Yes, I am human you know."

"Well I'm sorry but last I checked royals hate it when peasants and other non royals address them by their names."

"To be honest I always thought that was kind of silly. I mean what's the point of giving me a name of no one is going to call me that?"

"Huh...you know you're not what I expected."

"Well maybe you shouldn't people someone before you get to know them."

Adrien and was at a loss for words that is until out of no where someone swung down and grabbed Marinette.

"Princess!" He gasped.

"Wha...What are you doing?!" Marinette said when they landed on a tree.

"Be still Madamosile." The man said. "For I am your savior and I'm rescuing you from this..." He said kissing up her arm. "Beast."

Marinette tore her arm away in disgust.

"Hey!" Adrien called angrily. "That's my princess! Go find your own!"

"Please monster!" He said. "Can't you see I'm a little busy here?"

"Look pal!" Marinette scoffed. "I don't know who you think you are!"

"Of course how rude of me. I am Dark Blade at your service and these..." He whistled and a group of knights appeared with their swords pointed at Adrien and Plagg. "Are my knights."

"Listen buddy we don't want any trouble." Adrien said. "So just give Marinette back and we can leave with nobody getting hurt."

Dark Blade dropped from the tree and pointed his sword right at Adrien's chest.

"Very well then, we shall duel for her." He said. "Winner gets the girl."

"I beg your pardon!" Marinette shouted. "But don't I have a say in this?"

"Oh hush woman."

"How dare you!"

With that said she leapt down and kicked him right in his face knocking him out.

"Ugh! Men." She said annoyed. "So quick to claim a woman as his property."

"Oh you little!" One of the knights said.

He fired an arrow but Marinette dodged it and punched him in the face until he lost consciousness. Two more tried to grab her but she drop kicked them in their jaws and took out the last one with one fist.

Adrien and Plagg watched the whole thing in disbelief which only grew when her fighting demeanor quickly changed back to sweet and innocent.

"Shall we?" She asked smiling.

"Hold the phone. What was that?" Adrien asked.

"What?"

"That! What you just did! How did you do that?"

"Well when you're alone for most of your life you need to be prepared in case there's- there's an arrow your butt!"

"What?" He turned to see an arrow wedged into his bottom. "Whoa! I wondered what happened to that arrow."

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"I don't know. I'm sure I can take it..." He tugged on it. "Ouch! Oh wow it's really in there."

"What happened?" Plagg asked.

"Adrien got hurt." Marinette said.

"Really? Where? Is he gonna die? Can I have your land if you die?"

"Plagg!" Adrien shouted.

"I'm just kidding. Geez lighten up. But seriously this looks bad, keep your legs elevated and hold still while I surgically remove this."

"Surgically remove?!"

"Relax I've seen doctors do it all the time. How hard can it be?" He grabbed one of the Knight's sword. "Okay this is gonna hurt you way more than it's gonna hurt me."

"Ahh! No! You stay away from me with that!"

"That won't be necessary Plagg." Marinette said taking the sword from him. "Run into the woods and find me a blue flower with red throns."

"Okay I'm on it."

He hurried off to find one.

"What's the flower for?" Adrien asked.

"For getting rid of Plagg and saving you from possibly getting chopped into little pieces."

"Oh." He breathed feeling relieved. "Thank you my lady."

"Your lady?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"Duh! I mean um...your highness."

"It's okay. Servants call me that all the time. Now you hold still and I'll yank this out." She pulled on the arrow.

"Ow! Hey! Easy with the yanking!"

"Well I'm sorry but it has to come out."

"No it's tender!"

"Don't move!"

"Time out!"

"Would you- okay what do you think we should do?"

Plagg found a whole field of the flowers Marinette requested but the problem was animals have no sense of color coordination.

"Blue flower red thorns, blue flower red thorns, this would be so much easier if I wasn't color blind." Plagg said.

"Ow!"

"Hold on kid! I'm coming!"

Adrien was on his stomach while Marinette tried to ease the arrow out.

"Ow! Not good!" He said.

"Okay I almost have it."

"Ow!" Shouted turning over knocking Marinette on top of him.

"Oh!" She gasped landing on his chest.

They blushed and blinked at each other then grinned nervously.

"Ahem!" Plagg said.

"Nothing happened!" Adrien said shoving her off.

"Uh-huh, sure." Plagg said.

"Trust me Plagg that's the last thing on my mind." Adrien said. Marinette scoffed at his comment but then saw he was distracted. "The princess was just- Ugggh!"

She had yanked it right out of his caboose and looked at cleverly.

"Owwww..." He groaned softly.


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you feeling?" Marinette asked.

"Fine." Adrien said. "Thanks for saving me from being hunted."

"You're welcome it's the least I could do." She said. "Ah what a beautiful day. After a lifetime of misery I'm finally free."

"Lifetime of misery right." Adrien chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Look Princess I'm sure you lived a pretty difficult life but don't exaggerate."

"I beg your pardon you don't know how rough I had it."

"What? In that cushy tower?"

"Cushy?! Are you kidding? I had nothing in that tower except an old bed, a hot plate, a chamber pot, and a book shelf. My only contact with the outside world was a small window. Trying spending your entire childhood trapped in one room."

"Try spending it running from angry mobs every five minutes. Everywhere I went people would scream and run then send a mob with torches and pitchforks after me. A seven year old boy who only wanted to play a game of catch with the village kids."

"Oh yeah? Imagine being a seven year old girl picking flowers in the place gardens when out of no where some witch snatches you up, takes you away from your parents, and locks you in a tower. I stayed there for fourteen years my only hope were the fairy tale books I read. Every night I would pray that one day a prince who rescue me and bring me back to my family like in the story books only to spend another day trapped."

"Hmmm...I never thought of it like that. So you're life went downhill when you turned seven too huh? Join the club."

"What happened to you?"

"My mother died when I was a baby and my father abandoned me right after my seventh birthday."

"You mean he just left you?"

"Not even a goodbye. He just took me into the woods somewhere said 'You're on your own son' then took off."

"I'm sorry. You know we really shouldn't fight so much because I think we have a lot more common than we realize."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Hey wait a minute I just now realized it's awfully quiet. Where's Plagg?"

"Plagg! Plagg! What happened to him?"

"Up here!" Plagg called from up a tree.

"Plagg what are you doing up there?!" Adrien called.

"Looking for food! I'm starving!"

"Get down from here this instant!"

"You aren't my pa!"

"Alright then we'll just leave you!"

Plagg quickly jumped down.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

As the three of them continued through the woods til they reached a creek. Adrien chopped down a tree to use as a bridge. He insisted the Marinette walk across first then he and Plagg followed. Later they walked into a field filled with wild flowers. Adrien weaved a few into a crown for her while she weaved one out vines. They wore them for awhile until Marinette started a playful game of tag. They chased each other around the field for hours until they got tired and decided to go on unaware that their crowns had fallen off and landed onto a large stone touching each other forever.

"Well there it is." Adrien said pointing toward Theo's castle. "Just a few more miles."

"Gosh it's awfully big." She said.

"I'll say." Plagg said. "Well we better get going."

"I suppose except. Well I'm...I'm not ready."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Well I'm tired and hungry. Maybe we should rest for tonight?"

"Good idea and I know just thing we can have for dinner. Roasted rat and for dessert aphids ala mode."

"Ow gross!" Plagg scoffed.

"Cool." Marinette said. "I'll get the firewood."

They found an old abandoned mill to rest at and soon they had a good fire going. Adrien caught a couple of rats and aphids which he prepared dinner with.

"This is really good." Marinette said with a mouthful of rat meat. "Very good. Hard to believe it's rat because it tastes just like chicken."

"Finally someone who likes my cooking. Care for dessert?"

"Sure."

She basically licked her plate clean when it was time to eat dessert.

"You really like aphids." He said.

"Yes. They're very sweet."

"Would you believe me if I said you're the best princess I've ever met?"

"No. Not really."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not exactly the picture etiquette and grace."

"So? You're a lot better than those stuck up princesses."

"You're the first person to say that. I wish other people saw me the way you did."

Adrien gazed at the young woman looking down at her hands. Her eyes held shame and disappointment, like she was ashamed of herself. Why? What did she have to be ashamed of? She's beautiful, wait! Why did he think that? Since when did he care about women? Never! They were all mean to him but Marinette...she was different. She was kind and good. What was happening to him?

"Um Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...are you...are you gonna eat that?" He asked referring to her half eaten rat.

"Sure." She said.

She handed him it and he popped it into his mouth. She put her hand down and his landed on hers. They blushed and smiled only to have the moment interrupted.

"Hey what's up?" Plagg asked. "Do you have any cheese? Food is harder to find at night and it's already sunset."

"Sunset!" Marinette gasped. "Oh no! It's late! Really late! I need some sleep."

"Now?" Adrien asked suspiciously. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I'm just exhausted." She went to the mill and looked back smiling at him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Adrien said.

Plagg looked at the young man smugly. "Oh now I see what's going on here."

"What are you talking about?" Adrien asked.

"Hey don't lie to me kid. I'm an animal and I got instincts. You two like each other."

"You're crazy."

"Maybe but I smell hormones picking up. Kid why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"There's nothing to tell. Besides she's a princess, a human and I'm-"

"Not entirely human?"

"Yeah. Why would she even want me? Not that I care!"

Adrien wondered off into the woods to get more firewood but he quickly forgot about it when he spotted a rose bush.


	8. Chapter 8

"Marinette?" Plagg said walking into the mill. "Princess Marinette?" There was no answer. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." He didn't see her anyway where but he did here creaking. Up top a figure was trying to hide from him. Suddenly something fell off the top.

"Ahhh! Monster!"

"No! No! No!" It said.

"Oh no help!"

"Shhh!"

"Adrien! Adrien!"

"No! No! It's okay! It's okay!"

"What did you do to the princess?!"

"Plagg! I am the princess! It's me! In this body!"

"Oh my god! You ate the princess!" He shouted. "Can you hear me?!" He called to her stomach.

"Plagg!"

"Keep breathing!"

"No!"

"I'll get you out of there! Adrien! Adri-"

She clamped his mouth shut. "This is me." He looked at her. Her pink dress was red with black spots on it. Her nails were painted deep red, her hair hung down, a red mask covered around eyes, and on her back was a pair of ladybug wings.

"Marinette?" Plagg said. "What happened to you? You're...a...different."

"I'm ugly! Okay?" She cried.

"Well yeah was it something you ate?"

"No! I've been this way ever since I was a little girl."

"What do you mean?"

"It only happens at night after sundown." She sighed. "By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm, until you find true live's first kiss. Then take love's true form."

"Oh that's beautiful. Poetry isn't really my style but that's not bad."

"It's a spell! After the witch locked me up she cast a spell on me. No one would rescue a princess who is a hideous creature! When the witch left the curse was forgotten."

"Oh I'm guessing that wasn't in the book huh?"

"Every night I become this." She looked at her reflection in a barrel of water. "This horrible, ugly, beast!" She smacked her reflection. "That's why I have to marry Lord Theo tomorrow before the sun sets and he sees me...like this!" She started to cry.

"Alright calm down. It's not that bad. You're not that ugly. In fact you look okay and you only look like this at night. Adrien is ugly twenty-four seven. Actually the term I would use to describe you two is strange looking."

"But Plagg, I'm a princess. And this is not how a princess is meant to look."

"Marinette, how about you don't marry Theo."

"I have to."

"But you know, you're kind of a hybrid and Adrien...well you have a lot in common."

"Adrien?"

"Marinette." Adrien said. He was outside. "First of all, how's it going? Good, great. I saw this flower and I thought of you because it's pretty and, well I don't really like it but I thought you might like it because you're pretty but I like you anyway. And I...I'm in trouble."

He took a deep breath.

"Marinette, I really like you because you're big and bright, and by big I don't mean chubby. You're not fat. I meant your personality. Uh...heh...heh. Sorry about that fat thing I'm on the hefty side myself, I have to blame the gene pool which- oh man where am I going with this?"

He clutched the Rose nervously and went up to the mill. "Okay, here we go."

He got ready to knock when his ear caught hold of the conversation.

"Plagg, who could love a creature so hideous and ugly? I can't stay here with Adrien. I have to marry my true love." Adrien felt his ears drop. She was just like everyone else, she saw him as a freak of nature. He threw down the Rose and ran away. "It's the only way to break the spell, if I'm not beautiful then no one will love me."

"Well you at least have to tell Adrien the truth." Plagg said.

"No! You can't breathe a word no one must ever know."

"But Marinette-"

"Please! He wouldn't understand. No one would understand."

"What's the point of being able to talk if you gotta keep secrets?"

"Promise you won't tell. Promise!"

"Alright I won't tell him. But you should." He went outside. "Man, before this I'm gonna need a whole lot of serious therapy. Look at my eye twitching."

Marinette looked outside, she found a rose on the ground. "Where did this come from?" She asked herself. "Did...Did Adrien get this for me?" She brought the rose inside. All night she thought about weather or not she should tell Adrien the truth.

"I tell him." She said plucking the petals off the rose. "I tell him not, I tell him, I tell him not, I tell him!" She declared. "Adrien!" She said running outside. "Adrien! There's something I-"

The sun rose, pink dust surrounded her and she turned back into a human. Adrien walked up to her, he looked very mad and hurt.

"Adrien I need to tell you something."

"No need!" He snapped. "I heard you last night."

"You heard all that?"

"Every word, who could love a creature so hideous?"

"I thought that wouldn't matter to you."

"Well it does!"

Suddenly a group of horses and knights led by Theo appeared.

"Princess Marinette." He said.

"As promised." Adrien said.

"Here you go, the deed to your swamp which has been cleared out." Theo said. "Forgive me for startling you princess but you startled me for I have never seen such a radiant beauty before. I am Lord Theo."

"Lord Theo?" Marinette said. "Oh...You're a lot older than I thought."

"Yes but I'm very mature and rich might I add."

"Alright what did I miss?" Plagg said waking up.

"Princess Marinette I ask for your hand in marriage." Theo said. "Will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom."

She looked back at Adrien, hoping he would say something. But he said nothing, he just kept walking.

"Lord Theo I accept."

"Excellent! Our marriage will be the greatest! We'll have wealth, power."

"Love?" She said.

"Yeah whatever. I'll start the plans for tomorrow we wed."

"No!"

Adrien stopped and turned around hoping she had changed her mind.

"Why wait?" She said. "Let's get married today, before sunset."

"Anxious are we? You're right! The sooner the better! There's so much to do." She was taken back to his kingdom.

"Adrien what are you doing? You're letting her get away." Plagg said.

"Yeah so what?" Adrien said.

"Kid there's something about her you don't know. I talked to her last night-"

"Yeah I know! So why don't you follow her home?! I don't need you!"

"But I thought-"

"You thought wrong!"


	9. Chapter 9

_"I heard there was a secret cord that David played_

 _And it pleased the lord, but you don't really_

 _care for music, do you?"_

When Adrien returned home the woods had been cleared out. Theo had kept his word.

 _"It goes like this, the forth, the fifth,_

 _The minor fall the major lift, the baffled_

 _king composed it hallelujah_."

He stepped on a mirror, he stared glumly at his reflection in the shattered remains. It then changed to Marinette's reflection, being shown through a mirror at the castle. She was dressed in a white wedding dress with long sleeves that didn't cover her shoulders. Her pigtails were taken down and pinned back into waves. A circlet with white flowers with a sliver veil was placed on her head.

 _"Hallelujah, hallelujah,_

 _hallelujah, halleluuuujah_

 _Baby I've been here before_

 _I know this room, I've walked this hall_

 _I used to live alone before I knew you."_

Adrien picked up some of the things that had been spilled by the creatures, one of which was a flower, he picked it up, then threw it into the fireplace because it reminded him of Marinette.

As for her, she sadly waited in her dressing room for the ceremony to beguin. She saw a suit of armor that made her think of Adrien. She missed him so much.

 _"I've seen your face on the marble arch_

 _love is not a victory much, it's a cold_

 _and it's a broken hallelujah._

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah,_

 _halleluuuujah."_

Plagg had wondered off to a nearby lake and sat there alone. He turned to see Tikki crying.

"Tikki?"

She looked at him. "Oh hi." She sobbed.

"Don't cry, here." He handed her a tissue, she wiped her tears and smiled. He smiled back.

"Thank you."

"You know for a dragon, you're actually very pretty. Especially in your kwami form."

"Thank you, I hate my dragon form because it scares everybody away."

 _"And it's not a cry you can hear at night and it's not from_

 _somebody who's seen the light._

 _It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah."_

Adrien had his land and privacy back, Marinette was going to marry Lord Theo and they were both miserable. All their lives they had lived alone, never experiencing love from anyone, just when they finally found someone who they could love and they had to push that person away.

 _"Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah,_

 _halleluuuuujah."_

Adrien sighed sadly as he sat alone in the dark just like before. But this time he wasn't happy at all.

Knock-knock

"Whoever it is go away!" He shouted.

"It's Plagg!"

"Leave!"

Plagg flew through the door.

"Are you crazy?!" Adrien said.

"Yeah I'm crazy! What made you think I was sane?! But that's not the point dude." Plagg said. "I'm here to talk to you kid."

"I'm not interested!" He walked away, Plagg followed him.

Will you just shut up and pay attention!" Plagg snapped. "You are mean to me! You ignore me! You insult me! And you push me around!"

"Then why did you come back?"

"Because I'm your friend! You saved my life! And like it or not, I intend to repay you with eternal loyalty.""

"Yeah? Well now I wish I hadn't saved you!" He walked into an out house and locked the door.

"Ugh! Why don't you just admit it? You're afraid of your own feelings."

"Go away!"

"See there you go again. Just like you did to Marinette. And all she did was like you! Maybe even love you."

"Love me?! She said I was ugly! A hideous creature! I heard the two of you talking."

"She wasn't talking about you! She was talking about...somebody else."

He came out of the outhouse. "She wasn't talking about me?"

"Of course not! Kid!"

"Well then who was she talking about?"

"She tried to tell you this morning but you wouldn't listen!" Plagg said. "You just assumed the worst and pushed her away. She was your friend, do you honestly think she would say something so horrible about you?"

"I just thought-"

"What? That a beautiful princess could never care about you? That a cat kwami could never care about you? You're so angry at the world that you believe it's impossible for someone to love and care about you! Well she did! But after what you did to her this morning I wouldn't blame her if she didn't like you anymore."

"I...I."

"And you hurt my feelings too! All I did was try to help you!"

Adrien felt his anger melt away and was soon forgotten. What had he done? He should've known better, Marinette was much too kind to hurt anyone or say anything awful. She was only person who really saw him as a person.

And Plagg, sure he was annoying but he was the first person he met who didn't run away and scream. He actually wanted to be his friend.

"I'm...I'm sorry Plagg" He sighed. "I guess I really am a big, stupid, ugly monster. You're my best friend, my only friend actually. Can you forgive me?"

"What's to forgive?" He said.

They shook on it with each other.

"So what did she say about me?" He asked.

"What are you asking me for? Go ask her yourself."

"The wedding!" He gasped. "We'll never make it!"

"Never fear! Where there's a will there's a way." He whistled and Tikki appeared in her dragon form.

"Need a lift?" She asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at Theo's kingdom the wedding had begun and sunset was an hour away. Marinette nervously looked at the window as the priest spoke.

"Good people." He said. "We gather here today to bear witness the union of our new king and queen."

"Um excuse me. Could we skip ahead to the I do's?" Marinette asked.

Theo chuckled. "Go on."

Outside people ran in fear from the giantess who put Adrien and Plagg down.

"You guys okay?" Tikki said.

"Yeah if we need you we'll whistle." Plagg said. Adrien ran toward the chapel with Nino following him. "Hey! Kid what are you doing?" He stopped him. "You wanna do this right don't ya?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a line! There's a line! The priest is gonna say speak now or forever hold your peace and that's when you say I object."

"Oh, I don't have time for this!" He said annoyed. He tried to go inside but Plagg pulled him aside.

"Wait! What are you doing? Listen to me!" He pinned him to the wall. "Look you love this woman, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You wanna hold her!"

"Yes."

"Please her!"

"Yes!"

"Then you gotta, gotta, try a little tenderness! The chicks love that romantic crap."

"Alright! Cut it out! When does this guy say the line?"

"We gotta check it out."

"And so by the power vested in me." The priest said.

"What do you see?" Adrien said throwing Plagg up so he could get a better look.

"The whole town's in there." Plagg said as he went up and down.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said.

"They're at the alter."

"If anyone objects."

"Fletchy! He already said it."

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Adrien shouted. The doors burst opened as he ran into the chapel. "I object!"

"Adrien?" Marinette gasped. "He's...He's here."

"Oh now what does he want?! Who let him in?! I'll have their head!" Theo demanded.

The crowd watched in awe as he walked in.

"Hi everybody." Adrien said. "Having a good time? Don't mind me I just need to say something to the bride."

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked.

"Really! It's rude enough being alive when no one wants you!" Theo said. "But showing up to my wedding showing up uninvited!"

"Marinette, I need to talk to you." Adrien said.

"Now you wanna talk? Well it's a little late for that."

"But you can't marry him!" He said.

"Why not?"

"Because he's just marrying you to be king! He doesn't care about you."

"Outrageous!" Theo said. "Marinette ignore him!"

"He's not your true love." Adrien said.

"And what do you know about true love?" Marinette questioned.

"Well...I." He lost his confidence and started to stutter. "I mean...I...I think I-"

"Oh this is hilarious!" Theo laughed. "A Cat Noir boy has fallen in love with a human princess! Oh good lord!"

Everyone burst out laughing at what they thought was a ridiculous display. Adrien's ears dropped and he blushed embarrassed and hurt. He looked at Marinette with sadness in his green eyes. She wasn't laughing but instead was looking at him amazed.

"Adrien, is this true?" She asked gently. He nodded, wonder filled her blue eyes.

"Who cares?!" Theo shouted. "It's ridiculous! A creature as ugly and disgusting as you falling for a girl as lovely and beautiful as Marinette, how stupid can you be? Marinette we're at a kiss away from our happy ending now kiss me!"

He puckered his lips. Marinette backed away then saw the sun was going to set. "By night one way by day another." She looked at Adrien again. "I wanted to show you before."

She made her way to the window, Adrien took a few steps forward and raised his hand to her. The sun went down, pinkish-reddish dust surrounded her. Her nails turned red while her mask and wings appeared. The crowd gasped, the priest choked on his drink, and a hand maid fainted. Adrien looked at her wide eyed.

"Well...uh." He said. "That explains a lot."

Marinette smiled a little.

"Ugh! It's disgusting!" Theo scoffed. "Guards! Guards! I order you to get them out of my sight!"

"No! Don't!" Marinette pleaded. "Adrien!"

"Marinette!" Adrien said running to her. The guards grabbed and separated them. Adrien and Marinette's hands reached for each other but the guards kept them apart.

"This hocus pocus! Alters nothing!" Theo said. "This marriage is binding and that makes me king!"

"Actually sir, not really." The priest said. "Since there was an objection."

"Shut up you!"

"No! Let go of me!" Marinette said struggling. "Adrien!"

"No!" Adrien shouted. "Get out of my way! Marinette!" He punched and scratched the guards best he could but there were too many.

"You beast! I'll have you drawn and quartered!" Theo declared.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Marinette begged.

"And as for you my wife!"

"Don't you touch her!" Adrien growled. "Marinette!"

"I'll have you locked back in that tower for the rest of your days!"

Adrien broke his hand free and whistled. Suddenly Tikki came crashing through the window and incenerated Theo dead with her firey breath.

"Alright nobody move!" Plagg called from up top of Tikki's head. "I got a loaded dragon and I'm not afraid to use her! I'm a cat on the edge!"

Everyone clapped relieved that their tyrant had finally been defeated.

Adrien approached Marinette and gazed at her lovingly.

"Uh Marinette?" He said.

"Yes Adrien?" She said.

"I...I love you."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"I love you too."

Their lips met in a kiss, it was soft and passionate.

"Awww!" The crowd sighed.

Suddenly Marinette was lifted into the air as her lips parted from his. Pink and red light surrounded her in a bright flash, she was gently laid back down.

"Marinette?" Adrien rushed to her side and helped her up. "Marinette, are you okay?"

"Well yes but..." She looked at herself, she was still a ladybug hybrid. "But I don't understand, I'm supposed to be beautiful."

Adrien smiled at her. "But you are beautiful."

"I...am?"

"My god, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She smiled at him happily.

"I was hoping this would be a happy ending." Plagg said.

After that the two of them were married in the forest witnessed by all the creatures and humans.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said.

They kissed and hurried to the carriage that would take them on their honeymoon but not before Marinette threw the bouquet which Tikki caught. She grabbed Plagg and pulled him into a kiss. Then they rode off to their honeymoon.

Plagg got on stage with Ivan, Kim, and Jagged Stone.

"Let's rock this joint!" He said. "Come on y'all."

 _"Then I saw her face. Now I'm a believer_

 _Not a trace, a doubt in my mind_

 _I'm in love, ooooo-awwwe!_

 _I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried._

 _Then I saw her faaaace! Now I'm_

 _a believer, hey! Not a trace, a_

 _doubt in my mind._

 _I'm in looooove! I'm a believer!_

 _I believe, I believe, I believe, Y'all sing it with me."_

 _"I believe."_ Everyone sang. _"I believe, I believe."_

 _"I belieeeeve!"_

And of course they all lived Happily Ever After. Not the usually fairy tale but just as good. A black cat brave enough to be a knight, a princess who turned out to be a lovely ladybug, and a talkative cat. I do hoped you enjoyed this story.


End file.
